


That Mrs Weasley

by Supermouse



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:43:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supermouse/pseuds/Supermouse
Summary: Prompt: The muggles who live in Ottery St Catchpole long ago figured out that several of their neighbours are wizards.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	That Mrs Weasley

"So, what are the Weasleys up to now?" old Tom asked after he'd bought his pack of ten Benson and Hedges and a bottle of Buckfast Tonic Wine to get him through the day.

"That man!" said Marjory, hitting the cash drawer in the right spot to get the thing to, rather reluctantly, close all the way. "He wants to know whether I've got a mike-o-wave oh-ven, of all things."

"Well, have you?" Tom was interested, because he'd seen Delia Smith talking about them, on a programme he'd never, ever admit to watching, not to anyone, and he'd wondered whether, perhaps, they might not be convenient for heating up a tin of something. Perhaps he could ask.

"Won't have one of them dratted things in the house, I told him straight, you don't know where the heat's coming from, do you?"

Tom decided it was better to change the subject, or he'd be here all day. "I remember when he were a lad, moved in with a new baby on the way. It was lightbulbs that fascinated him then, he couldn't get over them."

"Well, probably their sort don't have them," said Marjory. She glanced at the door, with the bell above it, and back at old Tom. "They probably wave their wands and shout something," she said, _sotto voce_ , or at least in a hissed whisper that probably carried further than just talking quietly.

"Speaking of which, let me tell you what young Nicholas saw old Amos Diggory doing when he thought no one was looking..." Tom said hopefully. It was a good one and would be worth a good few pints at the Red Lion.

"Is that Nicholas Sowerby that had that trouble with young Liz from over Licky End? Because she's no better than she should be, let me tell you...."

Tom sighed, and thought perhaps he should have bought two bottles. At least his cronies had seen enough to not dismiss the odd tales as coming from Mad Tom, and the Second Sight was common enough, in the right neighbourhoods. It had been funny watching Old Amos arguing with an old mirror that argued back, and his son Cedric was polite. Wizard too, obviously, but they'd all pretended to not notice when he was making his bottle float around.

"...and serves her right, don't you think?"

"Eh, I daresay," Tom said, moving his bag to the other hand. "I'd better be getting a move on."

"Ooh, yes, I need to get the lunchtime sandwiches done. But first, let me tell you what Sue saw this weekend, it was that Amos Diggory with an old mirror...."

The door opened, the ginger hair coming through before the rest of the Weasley, and the gossip stopped immediately.

"Oh, hello Mrs Weasley, and what can I do for you today?" Marjory said with every evidence of warm welcome on her features.

Tom sloped quietly off. He'd hear all about this tomorrow, the funny things she said. No one much liked Mrs Weasley. Very loud and overbearing and what use, they all said, was there having a real witch practicing witchcraft if she couldn't heal a gammy leg or bring a calf out safely or at least stick some pins in a poppet to get back at the tax inspector? No use at all, not really.

Outside, the clouds were threatening rain, and young Ron was floating about gently in the air, looking stricken and clinging to the ancient weathered remains of a Guinness toucan to try to hide. Poor lad, in for it if he got found out, and they had ways of making people forget these things. Tom decided it hadn't happened and went off whistling.

It was no wonder he was a man driven to drink. The number of wizards around the place, anyone would be.


End file.
